Urban Naruto
by NoLessons
Summary: Instead of ninjas and missions, the characters of Naruto became more urbanized. Sort of our generation. Girls with image, boys and social survival problems and boys with girls, friends and social survival problems. The story is told through Hinata's POV.
1. Prologue

"Hey Hinata, isn't that Sasuke?" my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, pointed at an emo looking boy, who was heading into a flower shop. He had his hood up so you could barely see his face, clearly.

"Yeah, looks like him," I sighed. What was he doing at a flower shop?

The boy looked around before heading inside. Naruto and I hid behind a tree so we wouldn't get caught by him. What's up with him? He's being awfully sneaky. When he got inside, Naruto looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sasuke's getting flowers," Naruto pointed out.

"Damn you're dumb," I sighed, "how did I end up being your girl?"

"What dear, you don't like me?" Naruto hugged me tightly.

"Yes, I don't like you," I giggled, "I love you." I kissed him gently on the lips.

"Mhm, toasty there, you little youngsters," Sai walked past us and winked. He headed to the bakery that was next to the flower shop.

"Do some snooping?" Naruto pointed at the flower shop.

I nodded. Casually, Naruto wrapped his arm around my neck and steered me at the boutiques. He talked about things that made no sense and about where to go for dinner. I didn't pay much attention, but I felt utterly rude. So I came up with the idea of taking him to Ramen Mamen later tonight as our 3 month anniversary gift.

We walked into the flower shop. Mr. Emo had no idea that we walked in.

"3 lavender roses please," Mr. Emo asked the lady at the front counter.

"Fancy or not-fancy," I saw her wink at him.

"Uh… fancy me please," he was taken back by the wink.

"Okay," the lady left and went to pick out 3 lavender roses.

I could tell that Naruto tried hard not to look at him. I walked around and tried to get better looks at his facial features. As I was looking at the ornaments for the bouquets I saw a full view of his face. Naruto was right! It was Sasuke Uchiha! But still I questioned, why is he ordering flowers? Who is it for?

As a rose meaning expert, 3 roses means 'I love you' and lavender coloured roses mean 'love at first sight'. So who is Miss Lucky?

"Would you like me to write a card?" the lady placed a carefully, beautifully wrapped bouquet of flowers on the counter and punched in numbers at the cash register.

Sasuke shook his head and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a 10 dollar bill and handed it to the cashier before she told him his total.

As all the info I needed was solved I headed over to Naruto and pulled his arm gently, out the door.

"Was it that kid?" Naruto asked when we were outside.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"So what did he want?"

"3 lavender roses."

"So, what does that mean, dear," Naruto wrapped his arm around me again. We were walking around downtown Konoha with no exact destination.

"Well three roses means 'I love you', and with lavender coloured ones, it means 'love at first sight'," I recited the facts by memory.

"Wow," Naruto gasped.


	2. Chapter 1

Tonight is Konoha High School Semi. I couldn't wait. Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and I were going to get our hair, make-up and nails done together at a new beauty salon that opened this week. It was going to be a whole-lot-of-fun. Or so I hope!

"Hey Ten, who's your fabulous secret date, that's suppose to be a HUGE surprise?" Ino asked TenTen, who sat next to her in the hair chair.

TenTen's shoulder length black hair was being straightened, professionally. Ino's long blond hair was being curled and Sakura, sitting next to me, who am sitting next to Ino, was getting her pretty pink hair trimmed by a really good looking guy!

Unlike the others, who had pretty long hair, I had chin length moonlight blue hair. My image consultant was thinking, how my dress was a navy colour; she would clip my hair back and adore it with a silver hair tattoo that was a moon. She also said that she would paint my nails a mid-night blue colour and have tiny moons painted on it!

"It's a surprise!" I saw TenTen wink at Ino.

"Aw please! Tell us!" Sakura laughed.

"It's a secret," TenTen giggled.

"Wish I kept Shikamaru a secret," Ino sighed.

"Wish someone asked me to go to Semi," Sakura sighed louder.

"Oh, you don't have a date?" Sakura's image consultant asked. She seemed really shocked.

"Yeah, not even a fly asked me out," Sakura joked.

I could tell be her voice she was hurt- big time. She threatened to stay home, but Ino and TenTen convinced her it would be fine. We wouldn't ditch her for our 'boys'. But I know for sure, Ino would be gone in a minute and TenTen would leave us for sure.

"Seriously, you look so pretty and strong, and yet, you don't have a date. No on asked you out at all?" Ino image consultant had a huge British accent.

"Sadly, and she didn't even ask anyone to be her date, she'll be all alone," Ino joked. But I thought it was a bit harsh.

Soon after, our hair was done. TenTen's hair was streaked red and was clipped up in a bun. Ino's long blond hair set in a perfect curled look. Sakura's hair was left down in a formal manner. And mine was how my advisor said would look. The consultant ladies took us to another room to have our hair done. As our nails were being done, four strong men gave us relaxing massages and face mask.

TenTen had her nails done as French manicures. Ino's had her nails painted yellow. Sakura nails were a pretty pink. Mine, well they weren't exactly as how I thought it would be. There weren't pretty moons on it.

Later, our makeup was being done. I checked the clock as I waited for my friends. 6:42. We had about 45 minutes until the semi started and half an hour for our dates to come pick us up at TenTen's house.

When we were all done, we thanked our image consultants and paid them, decently, and rushed to TenTen's house without mashing our pretty image.

When we got there, we stripped off our clothes quickly and tried very slowly to put on our dress, carefully.

TenTen bought a very pretty Quipo. It was a red one with a large golden dragon stitched on it. It was up to her thighs and so she wore fishnet stockings that went up to her knees. As for shoes, TenTen bought high combat boots to go with her dress.

Ino bought a light lavender dress that went up to her thighs. It was strapless and was adored with little, pretty, white, flowers. She got open-toed heels that were silver. Sakura had on a strapped, pink, bubble dress that ended at her knees. She was so pretty in the dress, that I was really jealous. Sakura also had pink high heels that were to her knees.

And I on the other hand, had on a halter navy dress that was up to my knees. I also had silver ballet flats.

Before we could put on jewelry, the door bell rang.

We scramble to fix ourselves and headed to the door to see who the first boy was. Well, correction, all but Sakura. We were all in the front staircase waiting impatiently for TenTen to open the door.

Finally after contemplating about our looks, TenTen opened the door. There stood Sasuke dressed up so gorgeously, I wondered how in the world TenTen got him. He had the bouquet of roses I saw him with the other day on the doorstep in front of him and an acoustic guitar. Sasuke started to play the chords of 'When I'm With You' by Faber Drive. He sang beautifully. I never thought that hot, silent, sweetheart, Sasuke Uchiha was a great musician.

"Saw you walk into the room  
Thought I'd try to talk to you  
Babe am I ever glad you wanted me to  
It's been two years to the day  
Half the time I've been away  
I know I'm not there enough but that's gonna change  
'cause I'm coming back  
To show you that I'm keeping the promise I made

When I'm with you I'll make every second count  
'cause I miss you  
Whenever you're not around  
When I kiss you  
I'll still get butterflies years from now  
I'll make every second count when I'm with you

Yeah we've had our ups and down  
But we've always worked them out  
Babe am I ever glad we've got this far now  
Still I'm lying here tonight  
Wishing I was by your side  
'cause when I'm not there enough  
Nothing feels right  
So I'm coming back to show you that  
I'll love you the rest of my life

When I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
'cause I miss you  
When ever you're not around  
When I kiss you I'll still get butterflies years from now  
I'll make every second count  
When I'm with you  
Whatever it takes I'm not gonna break the promise I made  
When I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
'cause I miss you

When I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
'cause I miss you  
Whenever you're not around  
When I kiss you  
I'll still get butterflies years from now  
I'll make every second count  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
Yeah."

We clapped 'til our hands were sore.

"Sakura, would you please be my date? I'll steal you away from everyone else! Here's a bouquet of flowers. 3 lavender roses hide the meaning of love at first sight. Will you accept me?" Sasuke put his guitar down.

"Say yes, Sakura, say yes," TenTen hissed.

I looked over at her. She was pondering about what to do and I could tell she was trying to fight her tears back. But my guess as him being TenTen's date was way off.

"What are you trying to do? Take my date away," Kiba stepped out from behind a bush. Even Akumaru was dressed up in a suit.

"You already have a date?" Sasuke sounded pissed.

"No, no I don't," Sakura said uneasy.

"Yeah, and it's me," Kiba winked at her. He stepped onto the porch and to Sakura.

"I swear, if you interfere, I will kill you," TenTen threatened.

Akumaru growled back.

"Back off dog," TenTen threatened again. I realize she was more pissed than Sasuke. Was Kiba her date?

"Lay off, Bitch," Kiba relaxed an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Go away, Kiba," Ino growled. I looked over and TenTen already pulled out a kunai.

"It's okay, I was joking anyways," Sasuke grabbed his guitar and stomped off.

"Wait! Sasuke! Wait!" Sakura ran after him.

He didn't stop. The more he stepped away, the more Sakura ran after him. Anger raised in me. Kiba, the happy Kiba in my squad, the Kiba that saved me from near death situations. What changed him?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" TenTen yelled and punched him.

Akumaru growled back. Ino threated them to leave. But they didn't seem like they were going to leave.

"GET OUT!" I heard myself yelled. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Kiba left. Surprise!

"Hinata," Sakura breathed.

She was on the porch, and she looked like a mess. Her left shoe was missing, her dress has a grass stain, and her hair was falling.

"Oh Sakura," I went to hug her, but she kept me back.

"Don't," her voice was hoarse, "You'll look dirty. Naruto wouldn't want that."

Soon TenTen's driveway had a long black limo pulled up on it. The boys. I completely forgot. Tonight was semi. Tonight was supposed to be the best night of our lives. But it was all ruined.

"Hey Ino, hurry up," Shikamaru poked his head out. "Such a drag."

The limo door opened and out stepped my cousin, Neji Hyuga. If he wasn't my cousin, I'd kiss him. He was hot!

"Hey Ten," he waved at TenTen. To add to his manliness he had a bouquet of roses- a bouquet of 3 red roses.

"Mhmm," Ino laughed and stepped in the van.

"For the world's most beautiful date," Neji smiled.

Holy crap! Neji smiled. Neji freaking smiled.

"Hey Love," I turned around as I recognized the voice. Naruto. 3

"Hey dear," I smiled. He led me in the limo, but I refused.

"Sakura, go wash up, we'll wait for you," I said as sweetly as I could, "you're coming with us, as you like it or not."

"No Hina, I don't want to," Sakura backed down.

"Then I'm not going," I shot at Sakura. Best friends stick together, to the very end.

"You have to," Sakura grabbed my shoulders.

"I'll say it again. I'm not going, if you're not going," I growled.

"Hina," I heard Naruto whisper.

"Then I won't go," Ino stepped out of the car, "How's that Big Forhead?"

"It's okay girls. You guys go. You'll miss the fun," I could tell Sakura tried to hide her sadness.

"Then we'll all stay home," TenTen hugged Sakura.

"Uhm, Ten, time's ticking," Neji said impatiently.

"Then leave," TenTen threatened. Neji really pushed her.

"I'll wait in the car," Naruto sighed.

"Okay," it was sad for him to back away from me.

"Go," Sakura whispered.

"No," I hoped I sounded as threatening as before.

Being with Naruto, taught me how to hide my weaknesses and show a stronger version of me. Being with Naruto has taught me how to bring out the real, true me.


End file.
